


Crowdsourcing

by thesometimeswarrior



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AITA subreddit, Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Epistolary, Gen, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, Pre-Canon, reddit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: "WIBTA if I gave up my physical form to bring new life into the world and become part of a human being?"Rose may have always done what she wanted, but that doesn't mean she never questioned her decisions.(Or: If Rose posted in the AITA subreddit.)
Relationships: Blue Diamond & Pink Diamond & White Diamond & Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Crystal Gems & Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Rose Quartz/Greg Universe
Comments: 27
Kudos: 44





	Crowdsourcing

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is in the format of [the AITA subreddit](https://www.reddit.com/r/AmItheAsshole/). 
> 
> For those unfamiliar, the AITA subreddit is essentially a page where people can crowdsource their morality in a given situation, asking "ATIA" ("Am I the the Asshole?") or "WIBTA" ("Would I be the Asshole?"), and then describing the scenario. Other people can then weigh in.
> 
> Those familiar with the subreddit may notice that I posted this piece in chronological order rather than most-recent-first or most-popular-first. It seemed to work better with the narrative flow here; please forgive the artistic license.
> 
> \--
> 
> Some major thank yous with this piece to ao3 users [a-big-apple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_big_apple/pseuds/a_big_apple), [ gimmeshellder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmeshellder/pseuds/gimmeshellder), [The_Knight_of_Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Knight_of_Roses), and [ jailor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jailor) for help in coming up with this idea and with brainstorming!
> 
> Also, a GIANT thank you to ao3 user [aerynevenstar,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerynevenstar/pseuds/aerynevenstar) who made [this guide about how to mimic social media in ao3 posts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664164)! Without it, this piece would not looked nearly as much like the actual reddit website!
> 
> \--
> 
> Hope you enjoy! This piece was a bit of an experiment to try to write!

r/AmItheAsshole

**AITA for wanting my family to spend time with me?**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

****

****

**AITA for not wanting to treat my “servant” as a servant, but rather as a friend?**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

****

****

**AITA for wanting to be taken seriously?**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

****

****

**[DELETED]**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

****

****

**WIBTA if I didn’t want a new servant, after my previous servant/friend got hurt and taken away?**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

****

****

**I don’t want to give orders to my new servant. AITA?**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

****

****

**AITA for not always wanting to spend time with the friend my family made for me?**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

****

****

**AITA for telling my friend we were playing a game when we weren’t so that I could get some space and do my job?**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

****

****

**My new servant keeps trying to make me happy, but I’m not. AITA?**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

****

****

**AITA for wanting to visit the surface of my colony, even if I know my family wouldn’t approve?**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

**AITA for pretending to be someone I’m not—and making my servant play along—so that my family doesn’t find out that I visited my colony?**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

**AITA for not wanting to destroy a planet and its organic life, even if that means stopping the process of building a colony?**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

**AITA for standing up to my family about something that’s important, even if they think I’m just being childish and throwing a tantrum?**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

**WIBTA if I disguised myself as someone else and made some trouble to try to stop my family from doing something destructive to my planet?**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

**AITA for asking my servant/friend to keep a big secret?**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

**I told two of my friends to never question their relationship because I think it's perfect, but I think I might have put too much pressure on them to always be perfect. AITA?**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

**My girlfriend/friend/former servant keeps taking risks that are too big and getting hurt trying to protect me. I don’t want her to, and I told her to stop. AITA?**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

**AITA for continuing to lead my friends into dangerous situations as we all fight for something we believe in?**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

**I love humans, but their lives are short, and they’re so fragile. I worry that by seeking out and spending time with them, I’m putting them at risk. WIBTA if I kept looking for and spending time with them anyway?**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

**I encouraged my girlfriend/best friend (who was supposed to be my servant) to be free and to be her own person, but in so doing, I might have caused her to have a major existential crisis. AITA?**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

**[DELETED]**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

**One of my friends went missing. I know what happened to her, but I lied to the rest of our friends about it and said I didn’t. AITA?**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

**AITA for not giving up on a war that is hurting a lot of people? What we’re fighting for is right, but so many people under my command—both friends and enemies—are getting hurt...**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

**I convinced my girlfriend/best friend to do something drastic that she might not have wanted to do, so that we both could have the life we wanted. AITA?**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

**AITA for telling my girlfriend/best friend not to talk about the drastic thing we did, because I don’t want to look back?**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

**AITA for pulling rank, one last time?**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

**[DELETED]**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

**[DELETED]**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

**[DELETED]**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

**I never thought my family cared about me very much, so I ran away in such a way that they’ll never find me. But that upset them, and they hurt a lot of other people—including all but a couple of my friends—because they were upset. Now it’s too late to help any of the people they hurt. I think it’s my fault. AITA?**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

**AITA for continuing to seek out humans to spend time with, and not only spending time with my (remaining) friends, even after everything my friends and I have been through?**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

**I found someone who, because of me, doesn’t have anyone to take care of her. I don’t know that I can be a good influence, but I think my friends would be. WIBTA if I convinced them to let us take her in?**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

**AITA for dancing with a few humans at a party? Two of my friends thought it was amusing and joined in, but my girlfriend seemed jealous...**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

**WIBTA if I didn’t tell my girlfriend and my other friends about a pack of lions I found in the desert?**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

**AITA for thinking about humans so much?**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

**One of my lions died. AITA?**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

**AITA for bringing my lion back to life without its permission?**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

**WIBTA if I went to a rock show in town that I saw advertised, even though I know my friends wouldn’t approve?**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

**AITA for telling my friends about someone I met at a rock show? I think it made my girlfriend jealous…**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

**AITA for never thinking about my home?**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

**WIBTA if I wanted to keep spending time with someone I met, even if I would be a distraction that would keep him from his dreams?**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

**My boyfriend told me being in love with me is torture. I don't know what I did wrong. AITA?**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

**AITA for spending so much time with my boyfriend and his human friends?**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

**AITA for being jealous of humans?**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

**[DELETED]**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

**I want to change. I want to grow. WIBTA if I gave up my physical form to bring new life into the world and become part of a human being?**  
submitted by PinkishRed  
**X Comments share report**

**Author's Note:**

> One thing I would like to say: I think people might be tempted to read this piece as Rose-bashing, and, while any reading is valid, that's not how I personally envisioned this piece. There are a lot of things Rose never mentions here--such as fusing, fighting for freedom, and encouraging others to follow their passions--because she would never for one second think that any of these things made her "an asshole." And that just bears remembering.
> 
> \--
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I love comments!


End file.
